gleeanewbeginningfffandomcom-20200215-history
Top Three, The Worst Part
Top Three, The Worst Part is the 23th episode of Season 2 in Glee: A New Beginning. It aired on May 17, 2012. Was written by ArpickgLeeker. Plot It starts with Penny walking through the hallway, talking to herself. Penny, Wow, I can't believe that a few months ago I was an autistic girl, and now I'm one of the most popular in the whole school. You know, now life is harder, everyday I sign at least ten yearbooks. I'm not a very pretencious girl, but popularity sometimes take you there. One of the things I have promised to myself is that I will never change, I love the Penny I am and I won't change anything about her. Even though I won Prom Queen, I will keep straight to my youth, to me. Yeah, sometimes I feel sorry for the girls the are how I was, but then I think: We all have the possibility to get were I am. I didn't believe in myself but now everything will change. Now I'm really confident and nothing will break me down. Suddenly a hockey player slushies Penny. Later the kids were in the Choir Room. Will, Well kids as some of you know, we will have a presentation this week. Holly, It is really important for you to be the best in that presentation. Will, Because it will be in front of the Show Choir Competitions Managers. Holly, And this year they will bring a Celebrity Guest Judge. Will, Who will also be a Judge at Internationals. Charlotte, Who is it? Abi, Is it Barney? Chuck, Marilyn Manson? Charlie, Billy Joel! Jade, Barbra Streisand? Will, Kelly Rowland! All the kids just stay in silence. Caro, Kelly Rowland? Holly, Yeah! Charlotte, Not even David Guetta? Will, Nope. Holly, Why are you so disappointed? Charlie, We like Kelly Rowland, but she's not in our mood. Will, Well in your mood or not, you'll have to impress her this week, for you to have more points at Internationals. Dj, Not being negative, but whta if Blue Thunders and Vocal Adrenaline are better than us? Ashton, We will kick their asses. Dj, Yeah, but don't you remeber that Charlotte and I went as spies? Charlotte, You owe us one, they literally kicked us. (Flashback: Charlotte, Hurry up! They will see us. Dj, I can't walk anymore. VA Member, New Directions! Charlotte, Dj I hate you. Dj, I love you too.) Dj, I don't want to remember that. Charlotte, By the way, they are doing a Broadway song. Penny, Which one? Dj, Anything You Can Do. Will, We already perform that song. Jade, Yeah when Charlotte M. got nuts and divided the group. I neilded those high notes. Will, So what are we going to perform. Charlie, What about Commander? Teddy, With David Guetta? Charlie, Yeah. Mickey, It's not a good idea, they will think we use it to impress Kelly Rowland. Caro, Hello! That's the point. Mickey, We want to impress her, but not likt that. Chuck, I'm with Charlie. If there's someone else with us raise your hand. Everybody raise their hands except Mickey. Caro, We won. Later Charlotte, Luke and Chuck were at the Auditorium. Charlotte, I can't believe they gave us the solos. Luke, We obligated them actually. Chuck, Forget about that, we have the solos, and that's all. Penny and Dj get in the stage. Dj, Hey pals! Charlotte, Hey! Luke, What's up! Penny, We just came to help you with Commander, we will the main back ups. Chuck, Main back ups exist? Charlotte, Yes, they are back ups, but their voices can be more hearable than the others. Dj, Commander, tough song. Charlotte, Not really. Penny, Yeah it is. Dj, I can't believe all the pressure you will pass through this week. Chuck, What? Penny, Our pass to Internationals lay on you. If you do something wrong we are lost. Luke, God I haven't think like that. Chuck, I believe in us, but I can't under pressure. Charlotte, I do believe in us. Luke, Well it will be a solo. Charlotte, Are you insane that's more pressure! Penny, We messed it up. Charlotte, I guess Mickey was right, we should do another song. Luke, Are you sure? Chuck, Definitely. Charlotte, Let's talk with Mr. Schue. Charlotte, Luke and Chuck leave the Auditorium. Dj, We really messed it up. Penny, I know, we were supposed to tell them we were not doing Commander anymore, but they will still have the solos. Dj, But now, they think they suck and they won't sing. Thank you Penny. Penny, Excuse me? Dj, I'm kidding, let's go. Later Dj and Teddy were at Breadstix. Dj, I feel bad for Charlotte, Chuck and Luke. they were really excited. Teddy, Yeah, but they will have their chance in another competition. Dj, I can't believe Internationals are coming this fast, and I can't believe we're traveling to Spain! Teddy, Yeah, that will be the best trip of my life, after Paris. Dj, Yeah, I remember our first Internationals, we were really disappointed, but very excited. Teddy, And Caro's and Luke's baby, he took us there, one way or another, we tried to leave the club many times, but something reminded us of why we were there, and it was because we are ourselves there. Dj, Those are really touching words. Teddy, I know. Dj kisses Teddy. Dj, Now let's talk about our ideas for the presentation. While that Penny and Mark were in Breadstix too. Mark, Wow, I love Breadstix. Penny, Yeah me too, it is a really good place for a date. Mark, And it's a really good place to give news. Penny, News? Mark, Bad news. Penny, What's happening? Mark (At the edge of crying), Penny, I'm leaving. Penny, What? Mark, I'm leaving, the club, the school, the country, and I'm leaving you. Penny, Where are you going? Mark, I'm going to Japan. Penny, You're kidding me right? Mark, I would love too, but no. My father got a really amazing job there, and we are leaving at the end of this year. Penny, Mark, you're kidding right? Tell me you're kidding. Mark, I just one you to know, that if it was for me, I will never leave, but I love you, and even if I'm in another galaxy, I will always love you. Penny, Me too, but I cna't with this. Penny stands up and leaves the restaurant. Mark, Damn! The next day Jade, Charlie and Panny were walking by the hallway. Jade, Penny I'm really sorry, I can't believe Mark is leaving. Charlie, Yeah, we will have one less member in the club. Penny, I can accept that he moves to Canada or Mexico, but Japan? Jade, See the good way. Penny, Tell me where it is and I'll see it, until then I will suffer in my loneliness. Penny leaves Jade and Charlie. Charlie, Poor girl, her first love, and her first time with a broken heart. Jade, Thanks God, we haven't pass through that, except for that... Charlie, Please don't remember me that. Jade, Let's go to the Choir Room, we have to practice. Charlie, Yeah, I can't believe we are doing Fireflies. Jade, I love that song. Charlie, Well, let's go. Will gets in the Choir Room. Will, Well guys today is the day. Mike, Before you go to the stage: Good Luck. Will, Yeah! Thank you Mike.'' Holly, Guys remember that you have to kill them, musically, and literally. Everybody stare at Holly. Holly, Kidding. Will, Put your hands in, and... All together, New Directions! Then the kids were in the Auditorium as the judges get in. Charlie, ''Look there is Mr. Arnstein, I practically sang to him last time. Austynn, What did you sing? Charlie, Don't Rain On My Parade. Austynn, Really? Charlie, Yeah. Austynn, That's a really tough song. Charlie, I've been practicing it sing I can speak. Austynn, You'r em idol. Charlie, Thank you. Caro, God, there she is. Teddy, Kelly Rowland? Caro, The same one. Charlie, I want an autograph. Teddy, Wasn't she out of your mood. Charlie, Now that I have it in front pf me everything changes. Principal Figgins gets in the stage. Figgins, Appreciated judges, Kelly Rowland, Vocal Adrenaline, Blue Thunders and New Directions, it is a pleassure to have you hear in McKinley High. Kelly Rowland, Just one question? Where's the public, and the crazy crowd? Dj (whispering), She thought there will be a crowd. Kelly Rowland, Yeah, I thought that. Figgins, There is not public, in this type of competition Ms. Rowland. Kelly Rowland, Well, we'll have to leave it like that. Figgins, Now, the Blue Thunders will start with the competition. Everybody clap to them. Blue Thunder Girls: If you get up and walk away Leave the past behind Go ahead and take a ride No telling what you'll find Jade, God, they are not in with music. Blue Thunder Boys: The words you say don't mean a thing They fly right by my eyes Lookin the mirror don't look at me Maybe then you'll realize Blue Thunders: So get up and go If you're so tired of moving slow Blue Thunder Boys:' I was on the inside Looking out for you But you're the one to make the change There's nothing I can do' Luke, They already lose. Blue Thunder Boys: Now's the time for you to move Actions shout out loud So cut the talk and move your feet Cuz words get lost in crowds Blue Thunders: So get up and go If you're so tired of moving slow Blue Thunders:' Quit talking Start walking now Everybody clap to them as they get down the stage. Kelly Rowland, Really... it was really... Bravo! Figgins, Now we'll take a five minutes break, there is food outside. So you can eat. Everybody stands and goes out. Luke, We have to talk with her. Chuck, How? Charlotte, I know how. Charlotte gets by Kelly Rowland. Charlotte, Hi! It is a really honor to have you hear. Kelly Rowland, Thank you. Luke and Chuck get by. Charotte, Thank you, you're an inpiration. Kelly Rowland, Are you trying to win my vote. Chuck, No, but you're really beautiful in person. Kelly Rowland, You're trying to win my vote. Luke, Yes. Charlotte hits Luke. Charlotte, It's not true. Kelly Rowland, If that is what you're trying to do, it is not working, by the way I hate when people do that. Chuck, Sorry, we didn't mean to... Kelly Rowland, It's enough, I won't give you my vote. Luke, You suck! Kelly Rowland, Excuse me? Charlotte, What he said you suck! Kelly Rowland, You're so... from which Glee Club are you. Chuck, Vocal Adrenaline. I'm Jesse St. James it's director. Charlotte, I'm Anita. Luke, And I'm Alfonso, just in case you want to know. Kelly Rowland, You already lose. Kelly Rowland leaves. Charlotte, What have we done? A few minutes later everybody gets back to the Auditorium, Vocal Adrenaline was already on the stage. Jesse, And now, from Carmel High: Vocal Adrenaline! VA Boys:' Someday i let you win Treat you right Drive you outa your mind Ooo VA Girls: You've never met a chick like me Burn so bright I'm gonna make you blind VA Boys: Always want what you can't have Is it so bad If you don't get what you wanted VA Girls: Make you feel good As i'm with you Wanna shape ya boy Lets get it started! Vocal Adrenaline: Give it up You can't win Cuz i know where you've been Such a shame You don't put up a fight That's a game that we play At the end of the night It's the same old story But you never get it right Give it up Vocal Adrenaline: Come a little closer Baby, baby Come a little closer Come a little closer Baby, baby VA Girls: Look at me boy Cuz i got you Where i want you Isn't it so exciting VA Boys: Wanna shake you Wanna break you Take a backseat boy Cuz now i'm driving Vocal Adrenaline: Give it up You can't win Cuz i know where you've been Such a shame You don't put up a fight That's a game that we play At the end of the night It's the same old story But you never get it right Give it up Vocal Adrenaline: Give it up You can't win Cuz i know where you've been Such a shame You don't put up a fight That's a game that we play At the end of the night It's the same old story But you never get it right Give it up Vocal Adrenaline: Wooahhh Yeah Everybody claps to them as Charlotte, Luke and Chuck get by Will. Chuck, Mr. Schue we need to talk with you. Will, What happened? Luke, We kinda insult Kelly Rowland. Chuck, And she said that our Glee Club already lose. Charlotte, But we told her we were from Vocal Adrenaline. Will, Guys I can't believe you did that! Chuck, We're so sorry... Figgins, Will go to the stage. Will gets on the stage. Will, Now, it is a pleassure to introduce you to New Directions! Everybody clap to them. Charlie: You would not believe your eyes If ten-million fireflies Lit up the world As I fell asleep Jade: Cause they fill the open air And leave teardrops everywhere You'd think me rude But I would just stand and stare Teddy with ND backing: I'd like to make myself believe That planet earth turns slowly Penny with ND backing: It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake When I'm asleep Cause everything is never as it seems Charlie and Jade with ND backing: I'd like to make myself believe That planet earth turns slowly Teddy and Penny with ND backing (Charlie): It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake When I'm asleep Cause everything is never as it seems (When I fall asleep) Teddy and Penny (Charlie and Jade): Leave my door open just a crack (Please take me away from here) Cause I feel like such an insomniac (Please take me away from here) Why do I tire of counting sheep (Please take me away from here) When I'm far too tired to fall asleep Charlie and Jade with ND backing: I'd like to make myself believe That planet earth turns slowly Teddy and Penny with ND backing (Charlie): It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake When I'm asleep Cause everything is never as it seems (When I fall asleep) Charlie with ND harmonizing: I'd like to make myself believe That planet earth turns slowly It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake When I'm asleep Because my dreams are bursting at the seems Everybody was clapping as they get in possition for their next song. ''Jade: Lately I've been stuck imagining What I wanna do and what I really think Time to blow out...'' Caro: Be a little inappropriate 'Cause I know that everybody's thinking it When the lights out... Abi: Shame on me To need release Uncontrollably Rose and Acoustic Rush: I-I-I wanna go-o-o all the way-ay-ay Taking out my freak tonight I-I-I wanna sho-o-ow all the dir-ir-irt I got running through my mind, woah! Jade and New Directions: I-I-I wanna go-o-o all the way-ay-ay Taking out my freak tonight I-I-I wanna sho-o-ow all the dir-ir-irt I got running through my mind, woah! Charlie: Lately, people got me all tied up There's a countdown waiting for me to erupt Time to blow out... Charlie and Dj: I've been told who I should do it with Keep both my hands above the blanket When the lights out... Abi: Shame on me To need release Uncontrollably Rose and Acoustic Rush: I-I-I wanna go-o-o all the way-ay-ay Taking out my freak tonight I-I-I wanna sho-o-ow all the dir-ir-irt I got running through my mind, woah! Jade and New Directions: I-I-I wanna go-o-o all the way-ay-ay Taking out my freak tonight I-I-I wanna sho-o-ow all the dir-ir-irt I got running through my mind, woah! New Direction Boys (New Directions Girls): Shame on me (shame on me) To need release (to need release) Uncontrollably (uncontrollably) Caro and Abi with New Directions and Jade belting: I-I-I wanna go-o-o all the way-ay-ay Taking out my freak tonight I-I-I wanna sho-o-ow all the dir-ir-irt I got running through my mind, woah! I-I-I wanna go-o-o all the way-ay-ay Taking out my freak tonight I-I-I wanna sho-o-ow all the dir-ir-irt I got running through my mind, woah! Everybody was really excited by their performance except Kelly Rowland who already notice that Charlotte, Luke and Chuck are in New Directions. Kelly Rowland, So out of insulting me, you lied to me. Charlotte, Oh God. Chuck, She already knows we're not Jesse, Anita and Alfonso, right? Luke, No she doesn't. Kelly Rowland, Well, we've been discusing it, and we decided that just one Glee Club is going to Spain: Vocal Adrenaline! Vocal Adrenaline was really excited.'' Kelly Rowland, Blue Thunders, you suck, and New Directions, you're good, but you have a really discusting attitude. Bye. She leaves with the rest of the judges.'' Abi, Does that means that we're not going to Spain? Will, They disqualified us. The next day the kids were really disappointed, nobody wanted to talk in the Choir Room. Charlotte, Damn is all my fault. Caro, I'm with you. Chuck, It is my fault too. Luke, Mine too. Will, Come on guys, we have next year coming... Jade, Mr. Schue, this is the last year for some of us, there is not another year coming. Lily, It's ok, we can survive without going to Spain. Charlotte, I have to leave now, I feel really guilty. Ashton, No, stop you're not completely guilty. Jade, That doesn't help. Will, I know what will make you feel better. The bell rings. Penny was walking by the hallway talking to herself again. Penny, Sometimes life sucks, even for a queen. But I think that what people say is true: You Can't Always Get What You Want, and You Get What You Give. I didn't wanted really to win the crown, but I got it. And because of it I've been acting like a bitch, maybe the other people doesn't see it like that, but I do, I know I have changed a lot, and I hate that, my first love, broke my heart for the first time. I know Mark is not breaking up with me, but... Uh, I hate when life turns upside down, it just suck... Mark gets by Penny. Mark, What are you doing? Penny, Wlaking and thinking. Mark, We will have time to think and talk later, now Mr. Schue needs us in the Auditorium. Penny, Mark... Mark, Please, we'll talk later. Penny, Ok. They go to the Auditorium. Will, Well, this may help you guys, Hit It! ''Chuck and Luke: Dance (8x)'' Penny: I feel like the DJ is my bodyguard You see the way he keeps me safe With the treble and that bass Chuck: I feel free enough to party hard This suit won't go to waste Feel like I own the place Luke: V.I.P to to be the boss Luke and Penny: You see the way these people stare Watching how I fling my hair Chuck: I'm a dancefloor lover Luke: Baby there's no other Penny: Who do it like I do it yeah Penny with New Directions: From here on out I'll be your commander Chuck with New Directions: No fear no doubt I'll provide the answer Luke with New Directions: Right now I command you to dance Penny with New Directions: I'll be your commander Right now I command you to dance I'll be your commander Right now I command you to... Penny: I- I'll be your commander I'll provide the answer Penny with New Directions: From here on out I'll be your commander Chuck with New Directions: No fear no doubt I'll provide the answer Luke with New Directions: Right now I command you to dance Penny and New Directions: I'll be your commander Right now I command you to dance I'll be your commander Right now I command you to... Penny: It's jam packed So DJ where you at? I know you got my back So make that bass attack Chuck: Let's make these people move You know I need some room, to Luke: Do what I do, I'm 'bout to act a fool Turn the lights on Penny with New Directions: From here on out I'll be your commander Chuck with New Directions: No fear no doubt I'll provide the answer Luke with New Directions: Right now I command you to dance Penny and New Directions: I'll be your commander Right now I command you to dance I'll be your commander Right now I command you to... Penny: I-I'll be your commander I'll provide the answer Kelly Rowland suddenly appears in the Auditorium. Kelly Rowland, Amazing guys, Charlotte you have a beautiful voice. Charlotte, You know my name? Kelly Rowland, Yeah, and I've changed my mind. Chuck, Are you going to join Destiny Child again? Kelly Rowland, You're going to Spain with Vocal Adrenaline! Will, Yes! Charlotte, Oh my God. Chuck, Can I hug you? Kelly Rowland, No... ok. Chuck hugs Kelly as everybody joins in a group hug. Songs '''''Get Up and Go by The Go Go's: Sung by Blue Thunders. Give It Up by Elizabeth Gillies and Ariana Grande: Sung by Vocal Adrenaline. Fireflies by Owl City: Sung by Charlie, Jade, Teddy and Penny with New Directions. I Wanna Go by Britney Spears: Sung by New Directions. Commander by Kelly Rowland Ft. David Guetta: Sung by Charlotte, Luke and Chuck with New Directions. Trivia *This is the second episode to feature an artist acting like him/herself, the first being Adam Levine in Season 1. *This is a Penny, Charlotte, Luke and Chuck centric episode. *This is the first episode that starts with someone talking to itself. *This is the first time an episode focus on a friendship. *This is the first episode with more dialogues before any song. *''Fireflies'' is the second song with Charlie, Jade, Penny and Teddy as the main singers. The first one being Love Is A Battlefield. Cast Abbie Lynn Montello as Abi Lynn Lopez BrittanaAndKlaineLover as Caroline Caro Underwood Camsay as Charles Chuck Salvatore ArpickgLeeker as Charlie John CJ Thompson Laurakeee as Charlotte Scott Dancinkc137 as Conner Dawson Tyboy618 as Darren Jamie Groen ArashiKagami as David Dj Pierce QuinnQuinn as Jade Weaters xIamAweSam as Lucas Luke Hamilton ArpickgLeeker as Mark Criss Rossidaniella as Rose Weiner ArashiKagami as Theodore Teddy Stilinski The blue eyes girl as Victoria Tori James Matthew Morrison as Will Schuester Harry Shum Jr. as Mike Chang Klainer 619 as Ashton Scott Wicked.Renthead-Gleek as Daniel Strong Samchelfan as Penny Lefebvre TaylorSwift-Finchelfan as Austynn Bledsoe SamAndQuinnForever123 as Lily-Anne Rivers Randomseddiemoments as Marla Kate Theunitedstateofme as Theadora Thea Mapp Gwyneth Paltrow as Holly Holiday Jonathan Groff as Jesse St. James Iqbal Theba asPrincipal Figgins Kelly Rowland as Herself